


colleagues by ThirstyForRed

by Frequently_Muted_Rain



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequently_Muted_Rain/pseuds/Frequently_Muted_Rain
Summary: 原作者:ThirstyForRed原文链接:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096186
Relationships: Hubert Rejk/Alvin(The Witcher)





	colleagues by ThirstyForRed

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者:  
> ThirstyForRed  
> 原文链接:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096186

听见后方传来脚步声时，亚汶正投入地处理着最新的实验。休伯特肯礼貌地宣告自己的出现。他的心情肯定不错。

男人站在了亚汶身后，太过靠近以至于能感觉到他非人的高体温。他把手中的苹果送到嘴边，手肘意外地撞到了亚汶。听听当那更年轻的男人几乎弯倒、完全趴在桌子上后他鼻子里发出的愉快轻哼，一切或许也没那么意外。

“你来这儿有什么特别的原因吗？我亲爱的同事。”亚汶啐了口唾沫，调整好自己位置的同时试图不弄乱实验物。那将会是个遗憾。

回答他的只有休伯特令人讨厌的咬苹果声。脆嫩、新鲜的苹果。就好像他真的很享受吃这颗苹果一样。

男人绕着桌子走动起来，他深沉的眼眸专注地打量着实验对象，最终他停在了实验台的另一侧。事实上他还在啃那颗苹果——精神软弱的人早就停下了。但考虑到休伯特并不是人。他早已见过、做过更糟糕的事。

“你到这里来究竟想干什么？”

“它看上去怎么样？”亚汶咬紧牙关，再次试着从杂乱中拔出手而不把实验变得更混乱。他自然讨厌这家伙，即使在休伯特撞翻他还看起来得意洋洋之前——他在这里就是个混蛋。

“在我看来，它非常像一颗肾脏。但我好奇...它为什么会长在肝脏的地方？”

“我...”亚汶叹了口气。这次他直接举起了双手，不再摆弄任何可能错位的东西，“你知道吗？这是出于我一闪而过的想法。”

就在亚汶抬头去看休伯特，打算冲他疲惫地笑一笑时，实验室里突然响起了一声恐怖的嚎叫。这声音来自他们之间，来自手术台。

“救命！好疼啊！”男人大声叫喊，他的胃已被切开，伴随每一次呼吸而抽搐。他的眼睛惊恐地睁着，休伯特盯着他眉头紧皱，旁边的亚汶则又叹了叹气，用手按摩起自己酸痛的脖子，把新鲜的血污抹得到处都是。

休伯特将吃了一半的苹果放置在实验体绝望挥动的手旁，直接用手捂住了那张大喊大叫的嘴。

“嘘，嘘...我们知道这会很疼...”如果不是他深沉、充满渴望的双眼和不露齿的笑容，这番话语也许会更加令人安心，“但是很遗憾没人关心你的想法。”

他慢慢把手指从脸部移到了眼睛上，让爪子开始变长，再穿刺进眼球里。台上的人又尖叫挣扎了一会儿，但很快陷入彻底的沉寂。

亚汶看了看他的手、桌子和各种工具，扮了个鬼脸。整件事最恼人的部分就是清理与打扫了。

“你一定要玩弄你的食物吗？”他蹙起眉，看着休伯特把手指伸进血淋淋的空眼眶，然后又放回自己嘴边。

“你总是像这样玩弄你的实验吗？”休伯特用舌头舔干净手指时反问。他很少笑，但是现在，只有他们两个人的情况下，他的眸中绝对闪烁着恶趣味的火花。

心理承受力弱的人面对这副光景大概会想呕吐。但亚汶不属于这类人。因此他迈着稳定的步伐走到了休伯特附近的桌子，拿起那颗被忘掉的苹果。他把屁股靠在桌子沿上，咬起手里的水果。比亚汶预想中的要甜得多。

然后他抬起另一只闲暇的手，指向被开膛破肚的尸体。

“看那儿，我在思考你上次告诉我的事，关于过滤还有中和毒性的整个过程。有一瞬间，我觉得也许能把所有器官连接在一起。你自己说过它们本质上不过是带导管的袋子...”

“你需要的不只是针和线。”休伯特低沉的嗓音在亚汶耳边响起，近到亚汶立刻意识到假如他现在扭头，他们就会撞到一起。于是他保持不动，静止着，并试图平缓自己的呼吸。

“我懂了...你知道的，试验和错误的事...”他决定放弃那颗苹果，把它重新放回了桌子上。也许休伯特待会儿还想享用。

“我会十分赞赏如果你取得了更多成功。”

“但你也得承认我学得很快。”

“你的确是...”

紧接着，亚汶开始不自主地打颤，他感觉到一根湿润的舌头正在舔舐他脖子和喉咙上残留的血液。

最初的恐惧很快屈从于更舒适的欲望。亚汶伸手捂住嘴，以防任何难堪而渴求的声音从嘴唇溜出。即使那根又热又粗糙的舌头是他们之间唯一的接触点，现在也足以让亚汶情绪高涨。他暗自想，这也许就是月复一月和一只虐待狂卡塔卡恩为伴对人造成的影响。

休伯特仍耐心地舔着，从脖颈到喉咙，甚至是亚汶确定没有沾上血的地方，比如他的下颌。但却不敢像我们一样大声指出。终于，吸血鬼发出轻哼，如同完成了自己的使命，满意地离开了亚汶，留下男人仍轻微地颤抖着和喘息着。

倘若亚汶的身上沾染更多鲜血，他可能会对自己的混乱处境感到脸红。就这样，他垂下了捂住嘴巴的手，再次发出叹息。

“我...我觉得我应该去洗个澡...”他小声嘀咕着看向休伯特，而对方则像什么都没发生过一样，手握住一把骨锯挥向死去实验对象的右肩膀，“没错，洗澡听起来很棒。”

等亚汶迈出实验室，他得到的回答只有休伯特哼小曲的声音，还有金属锯骨头的声音。


End file.
